Rough Fists, Gentle Hands
by ShalilyQueen
Summary: Victorian/ Boxing AU Shalily based off Miss Mungoe's "Hard Liquor" and "Sweet Rum and The Song of Late Birds". Hope you guys enjoy it. Please leave a Review, Thankyou!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or its characters. Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **AN:** This oneshot was inspired by one of my most favorite fairytail stories by Miss Mungoe called **Hard Liquor.** She had started a sorta prequel of the Shalily standpoint of the story called **Sweet Rum and The Song of Late Birds**. After reading the first and only chapter of it I couldn't help but imagine what would or could have happened between them before the coming events that occurred in Hard Liquor (I will give no spoilers :3). I hope you guys like this and I **HIGHLY** recommend you read these stories. My oneshot was betaed by the amazing and beautiful **Samantharoseheartfillia,** , many thanks to that wonderful goddess. Enjoy~

 **Rough Fists, Gentle Hands**

 **Ding!**

The audience shouted as yet another bell rang signaling the second round to begin. Feet shuffled around the ring. Voices rang out loud on all sides of the arena, seeming to stretch all the way from the ground to the ceiling.

Blacks and whites, rich, poor, all of them gathered for the brawling event. They all stood in their seats trying to see above one another shouting names and incoherent cheers.

Shagotte bit her lip anxiously, her fingers twiddled worriedly in her skirt as she gazed at the two men who circled each other in the ring. Many of the people in her "class" sat around watching with intensity at the event displayed before them. Even above the cries of the crowd, she could hear little whispers and murmurs of how people thought the match would turn out.

Most had their bets set on a man by the name of Kevin Gray, a famous foreign fighter from the upper class of Earthland's Fiore.

This man had bulky muscles, sleek brown hair and could pack quite a punch, but the main reason he had so many fans was because he was white. However, a few things she noticed after seeing the first round, was that he lacked defense and swift feet, which were just as important as the boxing itself. She learned that after she decided to participate in such functions and from what little she had been told.

A small smirk twitched on her lips. There's no way he could win on punches alone.

Both hands covered her mouth and a yelp caught in her throat as he threw a perfect punch to the jaw of his opponent. She fought the urge to stand on her feet to call out _his_ name, the name of her secret beloved, Lily the Panther.

He was a black man, that much was clear. He was seen as a target for the aristocratic class. No matter how many matches Lily won or how many times he left undoubtedly victorious, even if he did represent their country, he was hated, all because of his skin color.

Shagotte's gray eyes shined as she saw him bounce back to his feet, professedly unfazed by the hit. She could clearly see the blood that dripped down his chin.

Shagotte dug her fingers into the silk cloth material as Lily scored a counter hit pounding it into the man's side, causing Kevin to stumble backward. A round of punches swung left and right, swiftly and with perfect accuracy as if Lily had his punches locked on before the round even started.

Lily was a skilled man and black or not he was the kindest and the absolute most noble gentleman she'd ever met. She could remember like it was just yesterday, and not eight months before, that they had just met for the first time. She remembered his stained shirt and dark pants like he was wearing it in front of her at that very moment. She would never forget the way he approached her, the seriousness in his eyes, yet the absolute gentleness in his voice that left her unafraid of his presence, despite where she was, despite _what_ he was.

Shagotte wasn't exactly standing in, what she would call, the safest parts of town. Her fair skin alone was enough to know that she wasn't where she was supposed to be. It was night, and she had stumbled into the "colored" part of town, quite a dangerous place for an elite woman like herself.

She was still ill-tempered from the argument that she had with her father. She really couldn't bring herself to care where she ended up. But unfortunately that got her horribly lost, no one wished to stop to help or even ask if she needed any, but luckily he was there.

His face was calm, in a way. She had noticed that he had a black eye and had spoken out about it without thinking. Most of the white people would comment on how difficult it was to see bruises on skin as dark as his, but somehow she noticed instantly.

The way he looked at her was full of curiosity and wonder as if she wasn't a person at all. She later could only assume it was because of the way she spoke to him. Many people of her "class" would have approached him much more impolitely then she had, she supposed that is what he was expecting and was surprised when he didn't receive it.

When he had told her that he was a prized fighter, she had to admit she was quite intrigued, that would explain the marks.

He was polite more than she ever heard any white man be. He asked her if she needed help, and she responded with an attitude, not at him, but rather crossed at how lost she was. She was very grateful that he hadn't thought illy of her behavior, even if her first impression of herself was rather _dominate_. She became bold enough to ask if he could escort her back to the town centre and he seemed discreetly hesitant but was kind enough to assist. Her silk gloved hand tucked snug in the crook of his elbow as they walked in the dead of night through the town.

Now that she thought back, she talked quite a lot as they strolled through the dark streets. She had just let all her emotions out not seeming to think as she spoke. If someone saw them, it would look as if it were normal for a man of color to be conversing with a white woman, of higher class no less, which it most certainly was not. By a miracle, they weren't caught, if so, they would have both been in a rather unpleasant situation.

Once they have reached their destination Shagotte kindly asked for his name, but was confused when he didn't ask for hers in return. He had tried to explain that in his society it was rather an honor to ask her for her name, but she boldly blurted it out saying that kind of talk was absurd and that it was only simple common courtesy to ask such a question.

Before she walked away she had asked him a couple more questions, off hand, which he answered rather reluctantly. After getting the information she needed, Shagotte turned on her heels and with a sense of giddiness in her chest, she skipped further into the night in hopes of seeing him once again.

 **Ding!**

The bell rang out loudly ending the round.

She craned her next, trying to get a view of the two opponents below. They were both battered, but it looked like Kevin had suffered more damage than Lily had. She cheered discreetly, joyous that the match was falling into Lily's favor.

After frequently coming to match after match, it was easy to tell how everything played out. The very first one she went to made her cringe, and she had her eyes shut almost the entire time, unable to handle the harm being done to either opponent, especially Lily.

However, as time went on she was able to deal with it. The blood, the bruises, the grunts of pain, it was all normal to her now, whether that was a good thing or bad thing she didn't wish to question.

Both men walked to their corners where their trainers stood with water bottles and towels.

Her eyes locked onto Lily. Even in his battered state she couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. His muscles flexed prominently, and sweat ran down his face, back and chest. She didn't care what any person said about the skin of the colored people, all she knew was that it was beautiful to her, so clear and smooth.

She lowered her head feeling a blush climb her cheeks as her thoughts started taking a dark turn, literally. She looked up again to see they both had seated. An olive-skinned man with red hair and a rather big nose, Niyicha she remembered, threw a towel over Lily's head and thrust a water bottle into his gloved hands. He rubbed the towel on his head before placing it over the dark man's broad shoulders then rested his palms on it shaking him a bit as he said some things into his ear.

With the bottle in his mouth and wiping his face with the towel, Lily nodded understanding what he was saying with a stoic expression masking his face.

He looked so handsome, it gave her goosebumps seeing him so into his element.

All of sudden she saw a smirk curve onto his full lips.

Did Niyicha say something funny?

Without warning Lily looked up in her direction, catching her completely off guard.

Their eyes locked, her silvery gray to his chocolate brown. She slowly looked around her to make sure if it was really her he was looking at. When she faced his direction again his eyes still lied on her. She subconsciously combed a few strands of her hair away from her face as she smiled back, being careful not to get caught. There was so much hope in those eyes of his, and such a wide future awaited him with this boxing career, the potential practically shined in his eyes.

They mostly communicated through letters and it was very rare they saw each other in person in fear of the others discovering their secret meetings. But in one of the letters she remembered him telling her that he wanted to be a trainer for the youth who wanted to grow up and be prized fighters themselves. That's one of the things that truly won her heart over. He was the best of the best and everyone knew it, no matter how much they wanted to bash him for his race.

She saw nobility and love, everything she could ever want lied in his eyes. She would be the happiest woman alive if she could wake up to those glorious orbs every day, for the rest of her life, until the day she died.

With a sound of a whistle the referee called them back into the middle of the ring.

Both men jumped up from their seats, kicking their feet and stretching their limbs as they faced one another.

 **Ding!**

The bell rung signaling the final match.

Fists flew instantly with massive force. One punch after the other from both sides were fierce and fast like lightening. The man struck Lily in his waist with a side kick, causing Lily to stumble on his feet leaving him wide open. The foreign fighter wasted no time in pounding multiple displays of hard blows to Lily's face, shoulders and sides ultimately making him fall to the ground.

The crowd's roars deafened Shagotte's ears. The referee stepped towards Lily starting to countdown. Shagotte's eyes began to widen when she saw that he wasn't getting up.

 _'Get up Lily! Please get up!'_ Shagotte prayed passionately biting her bottom lip and clenching her fists.

As if God had answered her prayers, Lily hustled back to his feet spitting the blood from his mouth and wiping away the remains. He smirked, his adrenaline rush quickly kicking in.

The match continued, the men circled each other like wolves before thrashing into a fuse of punches, not letting up for even a second.

Lily moved in behind Kevin hitting a blow to his left shoulder, then swiftly rounded back to the front finishing him off with vigorous uppercut that sent him flying. He landed on the ground a few feet away with a loud thud. Kevin Gray lay on the ground where he fell...unmoving.

The whole arena went silent before it erupted in a symphony of cheers and cries. Shagotte had to fight her urge to scream for joy when they announced the match as KO securing Lily's victory.

A smile spread wide on her face as she clapped. She had to use all of her control to keep herself from throwing her hands in the air and squealing, it wouldn't be befitting of someone from her class. Even so, her heart hammered and her chest puffed with pride.

The building reverberated with roars from the crowd as the referee rose Lily's hand in the air declaring him the victor. Lily's face glowed with an enormous smile that showed off his pearly white teeth. Niyicha and another man, a young, thin dark skinned one, Nadi was it? Joined him with raised hands and smiles just as big.

She couldn't stop her smile from spreading wider than it already was on her own face, she was so happy. Lily looked up in her direction again, that smile never faltering.

Her heart raced as she gazed back with a subtle swoon escaping her lips. Shagotte wanted to congratulate him, somehow. When he had turned away she stood up from her seat, back straight and head held high.

"Lady Shagotte?" a man beside her with a classy black suit spoke looking up at her in confusion. "Where might you be going?" Shagotte looked down at the man with a smile.

"Oh, I was just going to the ladies room," she lied, her voice full of innocence.

The man studied her eyes. Seeing nothing to be suspicious about, he spoke. "Alright but please don't be too long, M'Lady. We must be getting you home to your parents soon." Shagotte nodded in understanding.

"Yes, sir. Please, excuse me." She walked through the crowded aisles, saying quiet 'excuse me's and 'pardon's until she got down the stairs. She held the skirt of her dress up, doing her best to avoid it from being dragged on the dirt tattered floors.

She swiftly walked through the doors where the fighters come in at the beginning of the match and made a direct bee-line to Lily's locker room.

This wouldn't be the first time she had done this, it was risky, very risky, but she really didn't care. Since she had met Lily, she didn't fear being even just a little rebellious.

When she had finally spotted it she spun her head left and right making sure the coast was clear before slipping into the doors.

She let out a sigh, feeling relief that she made it through unseen. The locker room was big and held the faint smell of bland soap and musk.

She walked down the hall of lockers with her hands in front of her. She let her thoughts run as she reminisced on old memories of her first time coming-sneaking-in.

She stopped in front of a full-length mirror. She glanced at it then twirled on her heels so she could gaze on it fully. She smiled at herself. She turned in circles inspecting her body image. Her platinum blonde, nearly white hair, was styled elegantly in a high bun while her long bangs framed one side her face. Her blue dress was especially something of the rich class that her mother practically forced her into, saying something along the lines of "wanting everyone to see that you aren't a daughter dressed by pitiful folk."

Her silk gloves and long sleeves warmed her arms and fingers in the cold weather. As for her tight, and she must say, uncomfortable, corseted top that made her look slim, possibly too much so her beautiful curves displayed quite prominently through her dress, it was very much worth blushing over.

Maybe she should have worn something more... casual? She turned again looking at herself from over her shoulders. Or... less curve defining... possibly?

She jumped at the sound of the locker room doors opening. When she heard the sound of many voices entering, she began to panic.

No one could know she was in here. If they found her out, then everything will fall apart. Her heart started to pound rigidly in her chest. She had to find somewhere to hide and fast.

She ran to the last aisle of lockers and pressed her back up against them. They wouldn't possibly think of looking all the way back here, would they?

The voices she heard sounded like reporters, she could make out the sound of their cameras as they snapped along with the flashes and tried to speak over each other continuously asking questions.

"Oi! Back off men, give him some space," a voice with strange Irish accent shouted.

"Yeah. Leave him alone. Let him rest. Your questions can wait til later, now shoo!" a different, younger male voice demanded. And little by little she heard the voices leave the room.

"Great job, Lily! You were fantastic out there, you sure gave them a show, I'll tell you what!" The younger voice stated, sounding much more cheerful now that the unwanted company had left.

 _His_ deep chuckle made her heart skip a beat.

"Thanks, Nadi. I'm not gonna lie though; that was a pretty close match. I almost got my tail handed to me out there." He chuckled again.

That was Lily's voice.

Shagotte's breath caught in her throat. She brought her hands close to her chest balling them tightly, her heart rate skyrocketing.

"Yeah, that may be the case, but what's important is that you won against a furious boxer from one of the high foreign lands," The Irish accent added in a cheerful tone. Shagotte could only assume it was Niyicha's voice.

"It was the land of Fiore right? Or Shirotsune for specifics?" Nadi's voice asked.

"Yes indeed. He truly did bare a terrible parfum. That win should put your face on the front of the newspaper. But although it would seem much larger than our beloved Exalia, it's such a shame he'll be going home humiliated." The three men laughed heartily at the comment.

Shagotte took a step forward away from the lockers, but unexpectedly lost her footing when she stepped on her long dress. A high pitched yelp left her lips as she fell clumsily to the ground.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" Nadi's voice echoed through the locker room.

Shagotte stood quickly to her feet. She smoothed out her dress, fixed her hair, took deep breaths then took a step away from the lockers.

"OI! I said show yourse- oh!" Nadi immediately lowered his voice as Shagotte stepped out into the middle of the hall making her presence known.

Lily's eyes brightened by the sight of her. His lips curved into a smile compelling a blush to climb up her neck.

"Shagotte."

The way her name rolled off his tongue made her weak in the knees; she had to refrain from falling. She straightened up her posture her own lips curving upwards. "Lily," she breathed out.

She gradually made her way to him but as she did she could clearly see just how much damage he suffered in the fight. His dark skin was covered in bruises and scratches not to mention he sported a very visible busted lip with dry blood.

She turned toward the direction of the two men and curtsied elegantly.

"Sir Niyichia, Sir Nadi," she voiced politely, acknowledging their presence. They quickly bowed in return.

"Lady Shagotte," they replied in unison.

When she turned to Lily she had to crane her neck all the way up to see his face above his impressive height. Her blush grew redder as she stole glances, or rather gawked at his fully exposed muscular chest, she could feel his body heat radiating off him.

Lily must have sensed her slight nervousness. He turned to Nadi gesturing him to hand him his shirt. The young man mouth formed an 'O' as he hurried to fetch the shirt from one on the lockers and tossed it to him.

Shagotte didn't realize how much of an impact the shirt would have on her, but even though she quite enjoyed the view, she felt a lot more comfortable with him being covered.

"Nadi, Nichiya, do you mind giving us a moment?" Lily asked.

The two men exchanged glances at each other then looked back at the taller man with a nod.

"Uh, Sure, we'll keep watch outside," Nadi commented.

Lily smiled. "Thanks, we shouldn't be too long,"

"Right."

The men turned and quickly left the room leaving Shagotte and Lily alone to their own devices in the musty atmosphere.

Shagotte lowered her head in a humble manner turning from him. She felt her freckled cheeks burn hotter, her blush intensifying.

"Congratulations on your match," she said. "You were splendid out there."

Shagotte almost jumped at the sudden contact of his hand taking hers.

She looked up as Lily brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"It's all thanks to you, Shagotte."

The woman's eyes enlarged making them illuminate brightly.

He truly didn't understand what kind of control he had over her. No matter how many times he would do or say such sweet things, she didn't think she'll ever get use to the tingling sensation that welled up in her stomach.

"If you weren't here I don't think I could have won, so thank you very much for coming." Lily's lips brushed against the back of her hand as he spoke.

"Of course, I would never miss it," Shagotte exclaimed, her voice high with slight nervous excitement.

Small puffs of warm air grazed over Shagotte's hand as he let out a chuckle. He hummed at her response before lowering her hand but not letting go. He started walking leading her to the back of the locker room. Shagotte willingly followed, no questions asked. He let go of her hand turning to a sit on a nearby bench then gazed up in her direction with warm eyes; she would never get tired of those eyes.

Lily gestured to the seat beside him silently inviting her to sit. She smiled as she sat, crossing her legs and wrapping her arms around his arm while leaning into his side.

She could smell the musk, sweat and blood seeping off his skin, a great contrast to her rather expensive, fruity perfume. Though this would turn anyone else away, it only made her want to be near him more.

She couldn't explain how she felt towards this man, the relationship they had was strictly forbidden from the worlds they lived in. They were putting their lives on the line by being together.

They were both fools, stupid, lovesick fools, yet...

She breathed a sigh as she leaned into him more, slightly tightening the grip on his arm.

"Why?" The hoarse sound of his voice caused her to jump. The distressed tone it possessed was heart wrenching. "Why do you do this?"

Shagotte blinked as she looked up at him. Lily's eyes were downcast and held sorrow; it triggered a sense of sadness in her own heart.

"Why do I do what Lily?" she asked calmly not loosening her hold.

The sigh that left his mouth almost seemed to speak a million words; she knew what was coming.

"Why do you come see me like this? Why are you so willing to be with me? This relationship we have, you know as well as I do that there's no future for it." Lily squeezed his eyes shut as he turned his face away from her. His bandaged hands balled into tight fists and his body started to tense.

Shagotte placed her hand on top of his fists. She traced small circles between his knuckles with her fingers yearningly. His body tensed at her touched, his fist squeezed tighter than almost instantly seem to release and relax all together, giving her free access to slip her small fingers to intertwine them with his larger calloused ones.

They were the perfect fit like they had been made for only each other despite the huge contrast of their skin color.

"I don't care what others say or think," Shagotte began, "I don't care what they do to me. Lily. I'm with you for the sole purpose because I love you with all my heart ." She squeezed his hand firmly causing him to look down at her, his eyes still saddened. "I know we are reckless. I knew what kind of danger I would be putting myself through when I decided I wanted to be with you." She sighed with a shaky breath trying to fight back the tears. "I could be anywhere else right now, with _anyone_ else, yet I decide to be with you. You worry about my well-being but I can take care of myself. I love you, and I want to be with you and you alone Lily. What do I have to do to make you see that?" Her voice brittled as it cracked, her body shivered in a mixture of anger and sadness.

"I love you," she choked in a harsh whisper feeling the warm tears fall down her cheeks "I love you."

Lily shifted in his seat turning to face her. He took his free hand and brought it to her chin lifting it up so she could look at him.

He slid his thumb over her cheeks attentively wiping away her tears.

Her breath caught in her throat . She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, marveling at his touch. It was almost unbelievable that these same hands, so potent and lethal, had just beaten a man four times her size, were now softly caressing her with such surprising tender gentleness and care.

His eyes were filled with a love she had never seen in anyone else. She would gladly give up her life if it meant she could stare into those eyes forever.

Lily leaned down lessening the gap between them stopping just before he reached her lips. His breath was warm and smelled like a mixture of iron and mint. It wasn't something she would be caught complaining about, it was pleasant actually.

"I love you, too."

Shagotte's heart rate accelerated at how profound and husky his voice sounded. "I love you so much. I will do everything in my power to protect you from harm and make you happy. You're such a strong, beautiful, courageous woman. You deserve so much better than me, you truly do."

Shagotte saw the jumble of emotions that swirled in his eyes. The happiness that she wanted him above anyone else, the immense love he felt towards her and the tragic sorrow knowing full well that their future together could never bare any meaning.

She untangled their fingers and unhooked her arms from his. Her lips brushed against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her other hand against his face stroking it lovingly with her dainty fingers. She could feel his heartbeat pounding against her chest as they touched

"I don't need anyone else; you're the only one I wish to be with. And if the world can't accept that, then so be it. Let them keep their foolish standards and laws." She tilted her head, her eyes half lidded, lessening the gap, she whispered. "but right now and forever more all I want is you."

Their eyes fluttered shut as their lips touched deeply, slowly and affectionately.

Lily's hands fell to her waist, grasping them firmly.

Shagotte arms tightened around his neck pulling him down deepening the kiss. Butterflies danced wildly in her stomach as she felt the thrill rise in her chest. Soft moans of approval came from both of them as they smiled in the kiss.

Meeting him was fate, being with him was dangerous, and falling in love with him was absolutely, completely and utterly foolish but she would never regret it, and she wouldn't give him up for the world.

Their lips parted slowly, the couple inhaled breathlessly trying to refuel their lack of oxygen.

Lily leaned down and began to place light pecks on Shagotte's lips, making her giggle. She could feel his smile widening as she giggled more with every peck.

"Your laugh is so beautiful," he mused pulling her closer. No space remained between them. One of his bandaged hands reached her cheek and his thumb traced small circles below her jaw. "I'm not worthy of your love, yet you still give it to me. For that, I will be eternally grateful to you, my queen."

Shagotte adjusted her weight on the bench as yet another blush climbed up her neck. She didn't know how to respond to such words. She continuously chewed on her lip as she stole glances from his eyes to his lips, a silent plea for more of his kisses.

In all honesty, she never wanted them to end, ever. She didn't want to leave his side, she wanted to be held in his warm, strong arms for as long as possible, for as long as he would allow her to, where she felt safe, secure and loved.

She pulled herself up colliding their lips, but this time with a little more force surprising even herself. Lily didn't hesitate to fall into the fast rhythm, his deep moans were enough to tell that he was enjoying it. Shagotte's arms wrapped tighter around his neck. Lily's hands trailed down her waist finding her curvy hips.

Their breaths became more rapid as they separated for air, neither of them wanting the kiss to end. She thought she may have been going crazy when she felt herself being lifted off her seat, but the cold locker being pushed up against her back indicated that it most definitely was not her imagination.

A suggestive gasp escaped her lips as Lily's body pushed up against hers, he really was warm.

She had never been close to him like this before. Her body burned like a scorching fire. Her heart pounded against her chest. Lily left her lips and quickly changed position bringing his lips to the exposed pale skin near the nap of her neck, sucking on the area promptly, causing her to breathe a sensual sigh.

After only a moment she felt the warmth on her neck leave as it climbed back up to her lips then stopping as his forehead touched hers. She could barely see him through her hazy vision.

"Lily," she warned, controlling her breathing so as to not sound aroused.

"I-I'm sorry," he breathed. "I got carried away."

Shagotte blinked a couple times before biting hard on her lip trying her best to resist the impulse to snort a laugh. Her mother would be crossed if she ever heard such a noise leave her mouth. Snorting was unlady like but she couldn't stop herself from doing so. Lily's face was covered with confusion at her reaction.

"Actually, It would seem it's the other way around." She giggled as she gestured to where his hands were and how her feet were very much lifted off the ground

Lily's dark cheeks had grew a bit of red-ish purple. She honestly never thought she would ever see a visible blush appear so brightly on his face. She could safely say she had seen pretty much everything worth seeing in the world. Lily backed away slowly setting her feet to the ground, saying sincere apologies under his breath.

Shagotte ran her hand across her dress trying to straighten the material, her mind still trying to wrap around what they just did. Red dusted her pale cheeks.

"It's alright," she said smiling shyly.

In an instant she felt like she had jumped out of her skin when she heard the loud bang of the door opening from the other side of the room. Shagotte had no time to react before Lily grabbed her pulling her behind him. His demeanor had transformed into that of a protector, a soldier, for lack of better words. He held out his arms in front of her like a shield expecting the worst.

"Lily!" Nadi's voice called as he rounded the corner. He paused when he saw Lily's face, frightened at the glare he gave. Shagotte felt the tense aura relax when Lily let out a sigh of relief, in realization that they were in no danger of being exposed, she hoped that day will never come, ever.

"I-I hope I wasn't disturbing anything." The young male rubbed his neck nervously, averting his eyes from the couple.

"No. Not at all. Was there something you needed?" Lily questioned smiling reassuringly at him. Nadi nodded looking straight at Shagotte.

"Someone's out looking for you. He came by wondering if we had seen you and we told him that we hadn't. Niyicha went with him to stall him while I came to inform you."

Shagotte's chest welled with a sense of panic. "Oh dear. "

She didn't want to leave. She knew once she left the room his warm presence would not follow. But this is what came with being in love and living in two entirely different words. The life of secrecy and hiding their feeling from the public. She hated it but it's the only thing that secured their safety. She walked in front of Lily facing him with a smile. Shagotte combed the stray white strands away from her eyes and behind her ears while clearing her throat.

She sighed. "I guess I must be leaving now, my butler is probably worried sick about me." She laid her hands elegantly in front of her.

"Again, Congratulations on winning the match." Shagotte took a step towards him reaching up on her tippy toes and placed a light kiss on his jaw.

Shagotte giggled at his expression as he turned timid and started scratching the back of his neck. She turned away starting to walk towards the door.

A large handed grabbed hers stopping her tracks. She turned around to see those full lips she loved so much curved into a grin

"I will be seeing you at the next match?" Lily said more of a question of reassurance than anything. If they were in luck, perhaps they will see each other much sooner than his next boxing match, she sure hoped that would be the case.

Shagotte nodded, her eyes sparkling like diamonds against the dim light of the locker room.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

 _ **~ShalilyQueen**_

 _P.S. the backstory scene comes directly from the story Sweet Rum and the Song of Late Birds, credit goes to miss_ mungoe _._


End file.
